The September Before the Last
by Mischievous-Bone-Marrow
Summary: The asylum isn't at all and shouldn't be considered a home to me, even though I've lived here all these years. Alone and yet not.  Warning: Mentions of Rape and Incest
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters 'cept for the one's I created. :3

_**The September Before the Last**_

I shouldn't be alive. I should be dead. Just like the rest of their victims. Those sick monsters' that kill without remorse or even a second thought… Three Finger, Saw Tooth, and One Eye are way more terrifying than Satan himself. By now, I know almost every single way to kill and eat humans. I am untouched here…The asylum isn't at all and shouldn't be considered a home to me, even though I've lived here all these years. Alone and yet not. These creatures know I'm here, they have since…what they caused.

I know nothing of Saw Tooth or One Eye's past. But Three Finger's has everything to do with mine. Joshua was born a cannibal and will stay that way for the rest of eternity. My mother was raped seven years before she had me, by my uncle. (Pa told me so) When she was six months pregnant with my older brother, she got into a car wreck. The doctors told us the baby was fine. _Liars… _My baby brother, Joshua, _Three Finger…_was born…a mutant…inbred…cannibal…_freak… _

Our mother died when I was only a year old, he eight. Since we lived in the woods, hidden from civilization, it was kind of difficult to escape. From birth he couldn't talk only grunt, groan, and laugh that sinister laugh. Three months into living alone with him he ate his own finger. Even though he was a complete psycho, I still love my brother.

Not even a month later, they were able to escape. _All of them_. I've been here since I was 15 years old, when Pa gave me to him because he was getting too old to care for me. Yay… I don't know what the date is or anything, and I haven't spoken English to anyone since Pa lemme go. My luck had run up as a few years ago …until a group of college kids came…


	2. I

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters 'cept for the one's I created. :3

_**The September Before the Last**_

**I**

They went looking for _food _very early this morning. Wouldn't be back til late; it usually takes them all day to find someone…I am told…more like gestured/grunted at that if ever people were to come that I would wear a red knee high sparkly dress that someone would wear to prom (One of their earlier victims) and have blood basically dripping from my face, arm's, knee's, etc…

I took a nap later in the day and didn't wake til dark, even though I basically live with cannibals, the sanatorium is scary sometimes. With or without them hanging about.

It was really late when I heard the doors open. It wasn't who I thought would it'd be. A group of nine college kids came, wandering around looking for a place stay. They hadn't found me, I was pondering the idea of telling them to 'get the fuck outta here'…but, I'm kind of a chicken shit and I knew if I told them I'd probably be dead as well. I don't know but…shit…

I just happened to look out the window, and they're back…with their latest kill. Only problem is, I sleep/live on the other side of the building, so they'll figure out faster than I'll be able to tell.


	3. II

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters 'cept for the one's I created. :3

_**The September Before the Last**_

**II**

The power came on a little while ago. It doesn't help the fact at all that I heard footsteps…_Thump…scuff… thud…_I slowly make my way to the door and look out. I could see it was only two shadowy figures. As they got closer I could tell who they were. Exactly who they were. One eye was just treading along. While Three Finger was basically skipping and laughing. I sighed and went back in the room and sat on the couch, waiting for them to approach the doorway.

No doubt about it, they had been successful in killing. They're clothes were covered in blood; it was dripping from their shirts, all the way down to their shoes. They were both giving the slasher smile when they entered. I had nothing but a blank face on. Out of the blue, One Eye started grunting at Three Finger; he laughed and nodded his head. All of a sudden Three Finger came up in front of me and pulled me up by the arm and dragged me out the door and pointed in a direction. He then shoved me towards it and started grunting at me. He wanted me to go and mess around with the new comers… One Eye just watched in anticipation. I have absolutely no desire to medal in their affairs. I slowly shook my head. They weren't pleased.

One Eye walked towards me and pulled a knife out of his pocket. I was paralyzed in fear. The bastard slashed a six inch gash down my arm. Three Finger then skipped up and took my bleeding arm and licked it. I yanked it back and began sprinting in the direction as told.

I could hear their sinister laughs as I started to run, clutching my wounded arm…

**Well I managed to disturb myself by putting in the licking part. xD!11**


	4. III

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters 'cept for the one's I created. :3

_**The September Before the Last**_

**III**

Laughter.

Laughter from people my own age. I was watching them from a window where I could see them but they can't see me. They were dancing, chanting lyrics to songs and rolling around in some of the old wheel chairs. The thought of what life was like outside these stone walls was unbearable…I'm now desperate to think of escape. After all these years, I need to get out. I'm only nineteen and I feel a lot older than I should.

I was about to turn around when I saw another figure behind me. Only One Eye staring through the glass to. His face looked like it had no emotion (well except for blood lust that is…) he looked at me, rolled his _eye_ and walked away. Suddenly the room I was watching was empty.

About an hour and a half later, I was creeping down the hall way barefoot not even making a sound. The rooms were filled with sleeping versions of people. Except for one room which I basically ran past. Two girl were _touching_ each other. I counted about eight of them. I walked further down the corridor until I heard a voice. I been hiding in a room and poking my head out to see who it was. It was a boy. He was maybe about the same height as Three Finger…so abou 5'10. He was talking to…the corpse that they brought in! I was about to yell and open my mouth when I saw Saw Tooth show up from nowhere behind him. The boy turned around and Saw Tooth shoved a knife up through his nose and through his head. Fuck. I saw him drag the body away.

I stayed in that room til morning. Waiting by the side of the door, where I could see people walk by but no one could see me. I saw about four or five of the men and women walk by yelling the name 'Vincent'…


	5. IV

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters 'cept for the one's I created. :3

_**The September Before the Last**_

**IV**

I followed them until I saw them in the auditorium with a few more of their friends. I guess its time to make my appearance. I walked from behind the curtain and off the stage. The boy with the t-shirt on yelled "What the fuck!" I must've forgot I was wearing a bloody dress, and I had a nice slice on my arm… I stuttered a bit and finally spoke. "Y-you guys have to get out of here or-" a girl in a yellow sweater came running out and yelled "They're gonna kill us all!" Then a tied up jacket with a 'present' came flying out from close to where I was standing.

"That looks like Porter's Jacket…" A girl in a blue sweater said. "That is Porter's jacket…" the same boy said. She hesitantly walked forward and untied it and screamed. It was the served head of what they killed last night. Thy all screamed bloody murder. I saw barbed wire fall down from the stairs and a girl was backing into it… "Hey watch out for the-" I was o late it was already around her neck and pulling her up. It was becoming a bloody mess. As soon as the others heard my voice, they turned around and screamed. A tall boy in a purple shirt began pulling on her legs.

My brother and his friends bean laughing. Soon enough she was dead and her head popped off. They all left and ran out the door into the freezing cold. I looked up and saw my"family" gone. I was alone again.


	6. VI

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters 'cept for the one's I created. :3

_**The September Before the Last**_

**VI**

I can still hear their screams of terror, none of them knowing what to do. All their chances of escape are basically lost. Heh…sucks to be them. Since their little 'tantrum', they've come back inside. They should be safe for a while…I think? I have no idea where _they've _gone too. I guess it's time I paid a better visit too tonight's game…

I've located their hiding place in Dr. Ryan's room. Defiantly **NOT **the best place to be hiding. Its way too fucking easy! I walked up slowly to the door, the icy floor sending chills up my bare feet. I made a couple of rapping sounds at the door. First thing I hear is a shrill girls voice yell " STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM US!" Enough to make me stand back. The door knob is locked, so I used my voice instead. "Help…me…" No way could they ignore the sound of someone suffering. If they do then… their just heartless assholes.


	7. VII

_**The September Before the Last**_

**VII**

"Without fear there cannot be courage." Is what I was once told, by who I cannot recall? But in the matter at hand courage doesn't exist. I wait silently for the door to open. I hear the lock slowly unlatch and see a single eye poke out from the tiny open crack. The door then opens wide, a man much taller than myself caked in blood brushes a hand down his sweating face and says, "Oh thank god, it's not one of those fuckers!" He gives a sigh of relief.

There's a girl by the window in tears and there's five others, they all look aware of their impending doom. The man drenched in blood moves a chair under the door knob. There all silent until he mentions the basement, it was filled with 'tools' from when the asylum was running. An argument broke on if they would leave or not. "You girls stay here me and Daniel will go." It ended up being them and another girl. With just their luck they'd run into my brother and be eaten alive…_literally._

It's been awhile since they left. I've been left here with dessert, Kenya, Bridget and Jenna. Not much is said, they're too busy wallowing in fear of death and of their friends return. I heard that sinister laugh only moments ago, something's happening. I turned to look at the girls, it doesn't seem like they heard.

….

There was a knock at the door.

"Kyle…is that you?"

BANG. There's a weapon I haven't yet seen before. "Son of a fuck!" I yelled, I hear the laugh of One Eye. _You Idiot!_ He grabbed Kenya's head through the door, slamming it over and over. Me and Jenna went over and tried to pry his hands off her, Bridget found a letter opener and stabbed him over, and over again.

The fun's only just begun.

**HUZZAH CHAPTER 7 IS DONE**


End file.
